


Close Call

by Bexyboo101



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Begins (2005), Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexyboo101/pseuds/Bexyboo101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nameless Original Character has been working with Dr Crane for quite some time now. While she believes that her feelings for him are completely one sided, she will be shocked by how wrong she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

“You wanted to see me Dr Crane” she asked as she stood in front of the man’s desk. He looked up at her from his computer and took off his glasses.  
“Ah yes. Please sit” he told her as he sat up in his chair. She sat down gracefully and crossed a leg over the other, clasping her hands, eager to listen.  
She had admired Dr Cranes work. She found most of the papers and articles he wrote to be fascinating. To have the privilege to work beside him as his intern in Arkham Asylum was amazing enough. Although she made not like to admit it but she had become captivated by the man over the past couple of months. The way he was so passionate about his research and the way he would allow her to deal with certain cases by herself, his watchful eye constantly on her. Plus she could not deny that the Doctor was not handsome. His dark brown hair to his crystal blue eyes. He was very attractive.  
“As you are well aware I have been monitoring your progress over the past months in order to evaluate how suitable you would be working here” he spoke, those eyes watching her every move.  
She nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Well, its gives me great pleasure to say that you have accepted to work at the Asylum full time, starting as soon as the term is over” he announced, a small smile gracing his lips as she gleamed at him.  
“Really?” she asked in disbelief. It was his turn to nod at her causing her smile to become bigger.  
“Oh my…I don’t know what to say. Thank you Dr Crane” she grinned.  
“Well of course this is entirely up to you. But if you would like to stay here then the position is yours” he told her and he stood and walked round his desk, leaning against it.  
She looked up at him, eyes sparkling with joy. She rose to her feet, still looking up at the man and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a surprising hug. He was shocked at first but slowly he wrapped his long arms around her small frame, placing his chin on her head.  
“Thank you” she said again, her voice muffled by his clothing. He smiled as he felt her arms tightening around him.  
“There is no need to thank me”

Since that day she has been working at the Asylum alongside Dr Crane, helping him with his cases and finally being able to have some of her own cases. She still was very close to Dr Crane, closer than before when she was merely his intern. But now she wasn’t just an intern anymore. Now she was a colleague.  
Her heels clicked against the tiled floor as she made her way to the files room. As she entered the room, she was greeted with towers of paperwork, case files and medical records of every patient that had ever entered the Asylum. The sight had always surprised her and every time she came in here, she swore that the towers grew bigger. She navigated her way through the different sections and began pulling out different records, placing them gently on the floor. As she worked her way through the files, the door opened. Dr Crane entered the room, smiling to himself as he noticed her.  
He walked up to her opened up a cabinet, placing several files inside before closing.  
“How are you today Dr Crane” she asked polity, her eyes searching for the next file.  
“I am very well” he answered as he looked up the files above his head. He moved to the side, now behind her and towered over her, trying to reach a particular file, the front of his body pressed against her back. She held her breath, trying not to move against his strong frame.  
“Dr Crane….what are you doing?” she asked.  
“Trying to reach these files” he replied as he picked up a file, glanced at it before sliding it back in place.  
“I would have asked you to reach up for me but as you can see, there is a large height difference between the two of us so I highly doubt you would be able to reach it without some sort of foot stool”   
She nodded in agreement, her eyes looking up at the taller shelves. There was no way she would of ever been able to reach it. Unbeknown to her, Jonathan lowered his head so that his lips were resting just beside her ear.  
“Why do you ask? Do you not like the sensation of my body pressed so tightly against your own?” he asked in a husky tone before lightly blowing in her ear, sending a shiver down her tense body. Before she could reply he spoke   
“I know how you feel about me. I know that you want me…”  
Her breath caught in her throat. Jonathan grabbed on to her and spun her around, pinning her body against the shelves. His hand cupped her chin and tilted it upwards, his blue eyes piercing her own.  
“You seem to be under the impression that I will never be able to return such affections. Yes we may work together and such affections are deemed as inappropriate. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you.”  
His other hand slid down to her hip and brought their bodies closer. He smirked as he could feel her shaking slightly against him.  
“I have known all along my dear. However I did not make any attempt to tell you about my own feelings in case my deductions were wrong. But know I can’t wait any longer. To watch you walk around this asylum in such clothing, to watch you speak so politely to other Doctors, for them to comment on how nice you are and to know that any one of them to steal your attention away from me is unbearable” he whispered as he licked his lips.  
Her eyes were drawn to his full lips as she tried to keep her gaze on his eyes. As if to answer to all of his fears, she jolted her head forward, capturing his lips. A sigh of relief filled the kiss as both of his hands held onto her waist, not wanting to ever let go of her. She bit down on the skin of his lip electing a groan of pleasure to enter the kiss. Jonathan smirked at the boldness of such a move as he allowed his hand to grave her thigh in such a way that he had already dreamed of doing over and over again in his head. Hooking his hand underneath her thigh, he lifted it up, allowing it to wrap perfectly around his waist.  
Suddenly she broke the kiss, placing a delicate hand on his chest  
“I...ah...I can’t. I have to go” she gasped. He looked at his with confusion, trying to think of what he had done to ruin such a magnificent moment. Maybe he had come on to strong; maybe he should have slowed things down.   
“Believe me Dr Crane I want this more than anything else but Dr Adams sent me in here to get some files. I need to return them to him before he gets suspicious” her voice layered with regret as she lifted her hand up which contained the requested files. Slowly he moved away slightly, allowing her to lower her leg back down from his waist. He starred at the files as he took them out of her small hand, examining them with his professional eye.  
“Dr Adams needs these right away?”  
She nodded sheepishly, guilty by the fact that her stupid errand had ruined such a moment. However to her surprise Jonathan smirked at her before tossing the files behind him, not bother by the scattered papers that had created such a mess on the floor.  
“Screw Dr Adams” he whispered as he grabbed hold of her, their lips crashed against each other’s. Her hands flew up, tangling themselves in his soft brown hair.  
Biting on her lip, Jonathan’s hands went back to her legs as he grabbed hold of them and lifted both of them up to his waist. Once they were wrapped around his waist, his hands slid up to the hem of her skirt and quickly began to roll it up past her thighs to expose her bare pussy.  
Surprised by such boldness he pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly,  
“My my, such a naughty girl. Where is your underwear?” he asked even though he already knew the answer to his own question.  
A pink tint graced her cheeks as she tried to recover  
“I…I didn’t wear any” she whispered.  
Jonathan grinned allowed his fingers to enter inside her. She gasped as the suddenness of his actions.  
“Did you anticipate this particular moment? Did you fantasise about this moment?” he leaned in to her ear, teasingly nibbling on it before whispering,  
“I wonder how many restless nights you lay awake, dreaming about me, you, together, aching for each other”   
His words sent sparks of pleasure all over her body as he slowly continued to thrust his fingers further inside her. The passion inside her grew with each thrust causing her body to ache for more. It was like a drug to her that only he could provide. She wriggled her hips in a pathetic attempt to create more movement.   
“Too many nights I assure you” she panted as he curled his fingers before adding a third. In the midst of all the pleasure she managed to find the strength to slide her hand down in-between them and reach for his trousers. She struggled with the material as she tried to pull the item of clothing down from his waist.  
“Dr Crane… we don’t have a lot of time. Please…hurry” she begged as her mouth hung open slightly. He smirked as fiery desire burned inside of him. One of his hands joined her own as they finally brought his trousers to the floor. His erection sprung out much to her delight. The release of the confinement within the trousers causing him to sigh happily. He removed his fingers and leaned in closer causing the tip of his erection to line up perfectly with her wet pussy.  
“Call me Jonathan” he spoke before thrusting inside of her. She gasped at the tightness as he steadied his hips in order to allow her to adjust to his size.  
Soon he started to thrust, starting off slow, trying to make this moment last as long as possible. She closed her eyes as moans spilled from her lips. On the odd occasion she would moan his name only to make him increase his speed. His desire to hear those moans grew and eventually took over him. Her body rocked against the bookshelf causing several files to collapse to the floor.  
The mess did not faze them at of this moment. All they wanted right now was each other. She gripped at his shoulders as he thrusts became more forceful.  
Opening her eyes she noticed that his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open allowing grunts and gasps to escape and that his glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose. She removed one of her hands from his shoulder and placed it on the side of his head. His thrusts became slower as he opened his eyes, curious as to what she was doing.   
Her hands rose up to his glasses. She gave him a quick smile as she took off the glasses and put them on herself. She gently pushed the glasses up the bridge of her small nose and smirked at the surprised man.  
He grinned at her before kissing her as he continued his thrusts, causing them to resume their speed. She moaned into the kiss as he nibbled on her lip. Her hand gripped at his hair as the pleasure rose from inside her. The other hand scratched his neck. He growled, biting down on her lip harder.  
Her nails dug into his skin as she felt her own release approach. Breaking the kiss she gasped against his lips, a small trickle of blood running down her lip.  
“Jonathan…please…don’t stop” she begged as she threw her head back against the bookshelf. The force actually hurt her head but the pain only seemed to add to the overall pleasure. His lips latched onto her neck as she feverously placed kisses along her skin.  
“Jonathan…ah...” before she could say anything else he angled his thrust causing a wave of pleasure to take over her body. Soon her release was granted causing a shameless cry to fill the room.  
Jonathan continued with his thrusts, riding out her orgasm before finally releasing inside her.  
Panting harshly she hung her head against his shoulder. He placed his head against the side of hers before kissing her head.  
“Jonathan” she whispered as she lifted her head, “Please tell me this wasn’t a dream”  
He gave her a gentle smile and shook his head.  
“No, this was definitely not a dream”  
She sighed happily, content with his answer. As they leaned in for one more last kiss, they heard voices from outside the door. They both stared at the door before turning back to each other in horror.  
“Dr Adams” she whispered, biting her lip.  
Within seconds they pulled away from each other, trying to tidy themselves back up. As Dr Adams and the intern entered the room, they were met with a peculiar sight.  
“What is going on here?” he asked in a serious tone. He and the intern looked down at the two of them as they picked up the scattered files that infested the floor.  
“Oh, Dr Adams. Terribly sorry for taking so long. I came in to find the files like this” She smiled as she placed a file back on the lower shelf before rising to her feet. As she dusted her skirt off she spoke,  
“And Dr Crane came in and kindly offered to help” Jonathan stood up and nodded. Dr Adams gave a small hum as he looked at the floor. He sharply turned to the intern causing the poor boy to jump.  
“You, boy, do you have any idea who created this mess?” he asked, giving him a suspicious look. The man shook his head frantically.  
“N…no…sir” he stuttered as he tried to find his words.  
“Well, who did it then, hmm? Are you telling me that a ghost came in the middle of the night and decided to occupy himself with some late night reading?”  
The boy began to slightly shake, growing more nervous under the pressure.  
“No…of course not Dr Adams…”  
“Or maybe you would like to go head and accuse the two Doctors here” he interrupted, “Because I assure you they both have much more important things to do with their time than to sit in here and re organise the files”  
They both stood in silence, not willing to step in and interrupt the Doctor’s rant. Jonathan at her as Dr Adams continued to shout at the helpless intern and noticed something unusual. He tapped her shoulder as discreetly as possible.  
When she looked up at him, he pointed at his glasses that were still resting on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes widened in shook as she quickly took them off and handed them back to him, and embarrassed blush filled her face as she remember exactly when she had them on.  
“I am terribly sorry for wasting both of your time” he spoke graciously as he turned back to them before turning back to the terrified intern.  
“Boy. Go round and speak to the other interns. See if any of them know what happened here. I will join you later”  
The intern nodded as he gave the room one last look. Dr Adams grew more irritated by the failure of an immediate reaction.  
“Today would be nice, boy. Go!”  
The poor boy practically bolted down the hallway as Dr Adams shook his head, turning back to them.  
“Again, I am sorry about this. Hopefully we will be able to fine the culprit or culprits soon” he said smiling at them both.  
“Not at all, Dr Adams. I was glad I could be some help.” Jonathan smiled at her then back at Dr Adams. Nodding his head, Dr Adams began to turn.  
“Well, I better get back and see if that boy is able to complete a simple task with me”   
As he began to walk down the hallway she shouted after him.  
“Dr Adams, do you need my help with anything. If you would like I could go and as some of the interns myself. Maybe if I help then we can find the…culprit… quicker” she suggested, clasping her hands in front of her.  
“Ah, yes, thank you” he said, walking away, out of their sight.  
She let out a long sigh, her shoulders relaxing as she spun round to Jonathan.  
“That was close” she said.   
Dr Crane walked forwards slowly, his hands behind his back and smirking playing on his lips.  
“Do hurry up with your little investigation. We have some unfinished business to attend to” he purred as he kissed her cheek and gave her a small tap on her ass. A squeak left her lips as she watch the taller man walk down the hall way. A smile filled her face as she looked at the mess before stepping over the papers and making her way out of the door. She needed to hurry up. The Doctor needed to see her.


End file.
